Worth the Wait
by ShalilyQueen
Summary: Gajevy Oneshot! Modern Day AU with some implied Nalu and Shalily. Levy is supposedly on a date with Gajeel but what he does this night is something she never expected. Fluffyyy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or its characters. Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Author's Note: Hey, everyone I am proud to present my first gajevy oneshot! It's a modern day au and it contains loads of fluff and implied Nalu and Shalily. I would really appreciate it if you guys left a review and tell me what you think of it! I will be most grateful.

Enjoy~

 **Worth the Wait**

"Gajeel where are we going?"

The voice of the short blunette broke him out of his active thoughts.

Some of the store lights began to dim simultaneously as the downtown streets lights flickered on signaling that twilight had come. Above their heads the stars began to appear twinkling as darkness welcomed the night.

He looked down at her from his towering height. His breath was, for the second time that day, taken away at the beauty before him, and was more than happy to say that this beauty was his girlfriend. She stared at him with magnificent hazel eyes that glowed against the dimming streetlights. He shook his head breaking from his trance then giving her a toothy smile, showing off his canines.

"What's the rush shrimp? I'm just enjoying a peaceful walk. Ghihi."

Levy's cheeks puffed out in frustration at the man's response, he found that face most amusing.

"Gajeel, I swear, if you made me get all- well- semi dressed up just so we could go on a walk then I'll-"

The man suddenly stopped as he turned around and bent down to her level taking a hold of her dainty chin in his rough fingers tilting it up so their eyes would meet.

"You'll what?"

He felt a sharp inhale of air enter her mouth as they locked eyes. The poor girl's cheeks turned a dark pink as her eyes widened at how low his voice had gotten.

"I-I'll-I'll-," She wasn't able to finish before her words were swallowed by Gajeel's lips. He grasped a hand around her amazingly defined hips and pulled her closer to him. He felt her instantly melt into his arms as her fists gripped tightly to the collar of his black leather jacket deepening the kiss.

He pulled away, silently chuckling at the disappointment in her eyes. He leaned into her ears and whispered.

"You'll do nothing. You know why?" Levy bit her lip, face still read as her body tensed waiting for his answer. "Cuz ya love me."

Levy pushed her hands against his broad chest.

"Whatever!" She squeaked in embarrassment trying to raise her voice over Gajeel's haughty laugh. She turned her face away crossing her arms. "Stupid Gajeel," She huffed irritably under her breath.

Gajeel's laughter only lasted a moment more before he grabbed a hold of his girlfriend's hands, her arms relaxing at the contact.

"Ya keep poutin' like that your face is gonna get stuck."

"Why do you care?" Gajeel face softened as he lifted a hand to her brushing one of her long cerulean bangs behind her ears then placing his hand on her cheek feeling it's warmth.

"Cuz I don't want my woman looking sad all the time."

He felt her cheeks grow hotter against his hands. She averted her eyes, a small smile ghosting her lovely features.

"Much better."

He grabbed her tiny hand in his once more.

"Now let's go."

She remained silent as he pulled her along the sidewalk struggling a bit to keep up with his long strides and quick pace.

Gajeel had invited her on a date, as least that's what she think it was. For as long as Levy had been dating him, around 2 in half years next month, he had never been one to plan an outing. He was very famous for just "winging it" and just seeing where the night ended up. She appreciated the fact that Lily tried advising him that planning things out would make the process a lot easier for the both of them, but Gajeel was set in his ways with no sign of changing.

She wouldn't have wanted him any other way. She learned to love how spontaneous their dates became, even if they did turn out to be random. But that didn't mean she disliked their time when they would just hang out at their apartments or just lay in each other's arms enjoying the other's company.

Tonight, though... tonight was different.

One minute she's laying on her couch, indulging into a very good book in a yellow tank top and black shorts. In the next, he's busting into her house, without knocking no less, surprising her completely with his appearance. His hair pulled back in that sexy man bun she loved a little too much for her own good, wearing black jeans, a crimson red dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the collar, that she admitted hugged his muscular torso deliciously, and with a black leather jacket.

She almost drooled at the sight of him.

He came in demanding she put something nice on so they could go out. She kept asking him why, but he kept dodging the question with snarky remarks saying "The quicker you get dressed the quicker you'll find out, shortstuff" and chuckling his 'Ghihi'.

Gajeel knew how she hated being kept in the dark, so now here she was, walking downtown, her hair pulled up in a bun, her bangs held by a fancy orange headband, and a black knee length dressed decorated with an orange belt that helped define her backside and curves beautifully.

They had been walking for a good ten minutes at most, she was so glad she had ruled out the idea of wearing heels.

"Can you at least tell me if we are almost there?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

He had walked a couple more steps then came to a complete stop in front of what looked liked some hole-in-the-wall restaurant and bar, or something of that nature. But it was definitely somewhere she had never been before.

"We're here," Gajeel said his lips curving to a smirk. She looked at the placed then up to him with confusion.

"Where exactly is "here"?" The large man pulled the confused girl towards the entrance.

"You'll see."

Levy didn't have time to question his response before they walked through the door.

The place was much bigger from the inside than it was the outside, and very lively. The lights were colorful with a dark romantic galaxy theme. She was more shocked at the fact that she spotted more than just a few familiar faces in the crowd of people who were gathered. Gray and Elfman yelling nonsense at each other by the bar with Cana who had already drunken about 3 full bottles of booze and wanted to join in on the action. Juvia, Lisanna, and Erza were seen chatting at one of the side tables by the window and many other faces known to Levy popped out like beacons amongst the crowd

"Levy-chan?"

A feminine voice rang above the crowd. The bluenette noticed the voice immediately, she turned her head left and right but couldn't find the source.

"Levy! Over here!"

She turned again finally spotting the busty blond, her long hair flowed down her back with a royal purple bow tied at the end. She was styling a short gorgeous multi-colored dress, that mixed wonderfully with blues, purples, and pinks. Her brown eyes shined brilliantly in greeting as she jumped and hugged her.

"Lu-chan!" Levy wrapped her arms around the taller girl with a huge smile. "What are you doing here?"

Lucy released her hold on her then placed her hands on her hips.

"Didn't Gajeel tell you? We were invited." Levy's eyes widened as she bit her lip.

"I-invited?" So this wasn't a date after all...?

She then turned her head to look at Gajeel, who had suddenly disappeared out of thin air. How did someone so big manage to escape her without her noticing?

"Excuse me, girls." Levy and Lucy turned their heads to the source of the voice.

A young woman, in between the height of both Levy and Lucy, walked up, silver eyes glowing, platinum hair in a neat bun with long bangs framing her heart-shaped face and a long deep blue backless dress, that perfectly defines her amazing coke-bottle figure, tied in with a bow on the back of her neck.

"Hey Shagotte, you need something?" Lucy asked in a cheery voice

Levy was stunned with how beautiful she looked, how everyone looked actually, she felt totally out of place.

"Yes actually I'm looking for Lily, do you know where he went off to?"

"I was actually going to ask the same thing about Gajeel. He was right here a minute ago." Levy said crossing her arms in annoyance. "I can't believe he up and left me like that." Lucy placed a hand on the bluenette's head, patting it affectionately.

"Aw! It's ok! It probably with Lily backst-ah!" The blond immediately covered her mouth as if to stop herself from saying something she shouldn't. Levy tilted her head in curiosity.

"Backstage? What would they be doing back there?"

Shagotte and Lucy exchanged glances and just smiled.

"Oh Oh nothing," Lucy said waving a hand nervously. "Nothing at all. Oh hey Shagotte, how are you feeling?" Levy saw how her best friend just attempted to change the subject, but she didn't feel like prying, she'll probably do so later.

Shagotte's cheeks turned a shade of pink as she started to rub a hand on the back of her neck.

"I'm fine I suppose. I got a little motion sickness this morning but, I'm ok other than that."

Shagotte had found out about a week ago that she was pregnant (4 weeks in) but she wasn't yet showing. Everyone had gone crazy at the news, they even tried to guess what gender it would be, but Lily had become more protective of her, she was actually surprised Lily wasn't near her now.

"Wait, is it ok for you to be here, with all smell of alcohol around and stuff?" Levy asked.

The young woman gave her the sweetest smile.

"Oh, no need to worry about me, dear. Lily said we won't be here very long anyway, we just came to hang out for a little while. Since he's found out he's going to be a father he's been getting on me about everything." She giggled, a blush engulfing her pale cheeks. "He won't even let me walk to the bedroom on my own, he's even trying to give me a bedtime curfew. It's kind of getting out of hand. I can only imagine what he'll be like when I actually start showing. But I know it's all with good intentions."

"Awww!" Lucy cooed. "He's just looking out for you like a good husband should."

Levy curved her lips up into a sly smirk. "Do you think you could take Natsu doing that to you?"

Lucy recoiled her cheeks dusting a deep red.

"Wha-well- I mean ofcourse I could! I'm sure he wouldn't go that overboard with it tho-huh?"

The lights started to dim down as the stage lights shined bright against the red curtains.

"Oh! Oh! It's about to start! Come on, let's get a front seat!" Before Levy could even protest she was grabbed by the hand of her blond friend with Shagotte giggling not too far behind.

They sat in the seats right in front of the stage. It wasn't big, maybe something that would be used for Karaoke but nothing major.

MiraJane walked onto the stage her dress just as long as Shagotte's except a bright purple and a bit more revealing.

Levy rubbed her arms insecurely. 'I really should have worn something nicer.'

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate this special occasion-"

 _'Special Occasion? Gajeel never told me about no Special Occasion_.'

She must have been deep lost in thought because she didn't hear the majority of Mira's announcement.

"-Now without further ado I give you Gajeel Redfox, Pantherlily and Natsu Dragneel singing a special for us tonight, or rather a special for a certain someone."

Mirajane looked down from the stage right at Levy. She gave her a gentle smile and a fast wink then walked off the stage.

Levy tilted her head in confusion.

 _'What was that for? What's going on?'_

The audience roared with cheers and whistles.

When the curtains pulled apart she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips. There was a giant banner above the opening that was written and huge beautiful letters

 **I Love You Levy**

The men were in place. Lily was sporting a dark dress shirt and tie that matched his wife's dress, on one side behind the drums with a hanging microphone. Natsu, wearing a white dress shirt, unbuttoned at the collar, on the other side with a bass guitar in hand and a microphone in front of him. Then finally, Gajeel stood front and center, microphone in front of him and an electric guitar firmly in his hands, looking as handsome as ever. He had taken his leather jacket off and now the sleeve of his deep red shirt rolled up his forearms giving her the perfect view the dots where his metal piercings were located shined against the light.

She could tell he was nervous by the way his fingers twitched and how he bit his lip slightly, she could've sworn she saw a tint of pink appear on his tan cheeks but, maybe it was just her imagination.

* * *

(singing guide)

 **Gajeel**

 _Natsu and Lily_

 _ **Gajeel,**_ **Lily** _ **and Natsu**_

* * *

Gajeel took a deep breathe as he looked in her directions. He strummed the strings on his guitar, his deep voice started to sing.

 **Woooh~**

 **This one's for my baby**

* * *

This first words made the crowd whistled and cooed. His voice came out smooth like sweet honey.

* * *

 **Woooohh~**

 **Hey Yeah~**

Lily began to drum to the beat while Natsu played his on the bass, harmonizing Gajeel's notes. Their voices joined Gajeel's as their voices blended perfectly into the song.

 _Oh Oh Oh Ohh~_

 _Oh, Oh_

 **This one's for my baby**

 _Oh, oh, oh, ohh~_

 _Oh, Oh_

 **This one's for my baby**

* * *

 **Thinking 'bout how my life used to be**

 **And all the mistakes I made**

 **Took a lifetime to find Mrs. Right**

 **But girl you made it worth the wait.**

* * *

Levy was speechless, she couldn't believe this was actually her boyfriend singing on stage, in front of her, to her. He sounded so amazing, she thought he had been joking when he said he was taking singing lessons, but, man, did he sound phenomenal, not to mention the way he played his guitar so skillfully. How long exactly had they been planning? How long had she been kept in the dark. By the way Shagotte and Lucy smiled at her with very broad grins, she could tell that this came as no surprise to them and they knew far longer than she had,

* * *

 _Cause one_

 **You turned me to a better man**

 _two_

 **You took the time to understand**

 _three_

 **For loving me for who I am**

 **I gotta let you know that baby.**

 _You are_

 **all I ever wanted**

 _Just what,_

 **I've been dreaming of**

 **You're everything I need and more~**

* * *

All three of their voices sung together in a deep beautiful harmony. Lily and Natsu harmonized their voices so well with Gajeel, she didn't even know they could sing.

 _ **Girl, you're the one I've waited for**_

* * *

 _All this time I_

 **never thought that I would**

 _Find love_

 **Then you came along**

 **You're everything I need and more**

 ** _Girl, you the one I've waited for_**

* * *

 _Oh, Oh, oh_ ohhh

 _Oh Oh_

 **This one's for my baby**

 **Now I swear from today to the end**

 **Nobody's gonna take your place**

 **Everything that I do is for you**

 **And baby that will never change**

 _So one,_

 **I'm gonna do all I can**

 _two_

 **I'm always gonna be your man**

 _three,_

 **Promise to be there for you**

 **I gotta let you know that baby**

* * *

The chorus repeated. Levy was utterly speechless. Her hands covered her mouth. The tears that welled in her eyes blurred her vision. She couldn't believe Gajeel went this far for her. The way he smiled at her as he sang took her breath away. She would never waste the chance to cherish his smiles, his real ones, not the cocky ones he gave her every time he would tease or annoy her. Happy wasn't the right word to describe how she felt at this moment.

With his next words, he leaned towards her, love shining in his ruby orbs.

* * *

 _ **Hey girl, hey girl**_

 ** _I just wanna to let you know that you're my world, my world_**

 ** _And Imma never let you go_**

 ** _Hey girl, hey girl_**

 ** _I just wanna to let you know that you're my world, my world_**

 ** _And Imma never let you go_**

* * *

The song played the chorus one last time and ended with the eruption of everyone cheering and hollering, some even yelled for an encore.

Gajeel eyes still remained locked on Levy's. He then reached his hand out towards her inviting her on stage.

"Oi, come up here, Shorty." His soft voice made her heart skip a beat. She stood up from her seat taking his outstretched hand without protest as he pulled her onto the stage. Her cheeks shined red burning with a blush.

The couple stood in front of each other, Levy had no words to describe they way she felt at that moment, everything was just so perfect.

"Levy. I want to ask ya a important question." He had said her name, it was rare that he ever said her name. What was he going to ask her?

The large man dug one of his hands into his pocket taking out a small black box. He then bent down on one knee in front of her then looked up with a warm-hearted gaze.

The girl almost jumped back, slapping her hands to her lips not believing what was happening in front of her.

"Oh my Gosh, no way..." She gasped in a half whisper half sob. Oh Mavis, she wanted to cry.

"I know we've been through alot together. I've been a jerk, a real pain in the backside, I've made mistakes, but you've alway been there with me through it all. I love you. I know I probably wouldn't be the best guy in the world, but I promise with every fiber in my body, I will treat you like the best woman in the universe. Levy Mcgarden, will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

He opened the box to reveal a shiny gold ring with a gorgeous sapphire heart shape jewel sitting beautifully on the top of it.

She couldn't stop the tears from falling. She dropped herself in front of him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She buried her face into his chest nodding frantically not able to speak between her sobs. Gajeel's arms embraced her small body in a hug, she loved the warmth that radiated from his body.

"I take that as a "yes"?"

She couldn't even compose herself enough to retort to his witty comment, she could only nod and sob in his arms.

"I love you, Levy." his words whispered in her ears. She looked up from his chest. She grabbed the sides of his face with both of her hands bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. She didn't care if they were on stage, that everyone could see them. The man she loved so dearly had just proposed to her and had made her the happiest woman in the world.

This really was worth the wait.

* * *

This oneshot was inspired by the song _Worth the Wait by Stevie Hoang._ You guys should seriously go listen to it, it's an amazing song

Please leave a review on what you thought! Thanks! Peace!

*throws fluff*

 **P.S** I may be adding a mini _Shalily_ sequel to this (or separately) and it may just be my first smut/lemon oneshot...we shall see :3 hehee

~ShalilQueen 


End file.
